Mundo mágico, amigos inseparables
by Peque-Fanfic's
Summary: Katniss una chica maltratada por sus padres, a consecuencia de eso crea un mundo mágico el cual ella es la única que puede ver ese mundo.


Katniss una niña de 11 años, que desde que nació nunca dijo una palabra, es decir, delante de sus padre no. Vive en un mundo que ella creo: Lleno de felicidad, vida, amor, cariño, amistades. La vida real de la niña no era nada buena, sus padres nunca la quisieron, su madre estuvo casi de abortarla y cuando se dieron cuenta que nunca dijo una palabra la odiaron mas. Effie y Haymitch, sus padres, se la pasaban peleando todo el tiempo, Effie siempre cargaba moretones y Haymitch cicatrices en su cuerpo.

Todo empezó un día en que Haymitch bofeteo a la pobre de Katniss, el ya estaba cansado de que la niña no dijera ni una palabra. Katniss conoció a un chico llamado Peeta, con el dijo su primera palabra. Con el, ella se sintió mas protegida, era como su campo de fuerza, su amigo, su refugio, su amor. Peeta le dijo una vez a Katniss que creara su propio mundo: El ático. En aquel ático habían muchas cajas, plantas, también libero a 5 mariposas monarcas y 2 de color azul eléctrico. Para ella eso era un bosque, la chica tenia una habilidad, la pintura, dibujo un roble en una de las paredes del ático.

Aquel lugar era secreto, sus padres nunca se imaginaron que ella se la pasaba la mayoría del día metida en el ático, lo adorno tal cual como un castillo de princesas. Toda la comida que sus padres compraron para ella las fue guardando en el ático, como el cereal, frutas, galletas. Recibió una paliza por "comerse" toda "la comida"

Katniss y Peeta no se vieron por un buen largo tiempo. Los padres de Katniss siempre se volvían locos buscando a la chica, hasta que ella bajara con cuidado para que no se dieran cuenta del mundo mágico de ella.

Un día Effie y Haymitch, se cansaron de la chica, estaban furiosos por tener una hija enferma, para ellos su hija era un castigo de Dios, así que decidieron castigar a la chica y pegarle. Los dos se pasaron con esa paliza, la pobre chica no se podía ni mover, todo su cuerpo estaba moreteado, sus labios partidos y sus ojos entrecerrado ya que no los podía abrir completamente. La chica decidió encerrarse en su mundo y nunca salir, solo bajaba a buscar comida claro que sus padres no se dieran cuenta. Para no escuchar las peleas de sus padres, se colocaba los audífonos a todo volumen.

Effie y Haymitch empezaron a preocuparse ya que no veían a su hija por tres días.

-¿En donde esta la enferma? –le pregunto Haymitch a Effie. –Tengo ya tres días sin verla.

-Debe de estar en casa del noviecito –respondió Effie.

Pasaron dos semanas y no sabían en donde estaba Katniss, la fueron a buscar a casa a Peeta, pero no la encontraron. Llamaron a la policía para empezar una búsqueda, los oficiales le pidieron fotos de Katniss para ver como era. Pasaron dos semanas y la chica nada que aparecía.

El domingo de la segunda semana, los oficiales encontraron un cuerpo de una chica de unos 12 años en estado de descomposición. Se le informaron a Effie y Haymitch sobre el cuerpo, los dos confirmaron que eran Katniss. Para los dos era un milagro, su hija enferma por fin podría "descansar".

Abandonaron la casa… Katniss iba a cumplir sus 12 años, Peeta espero a que desocuparan la casa completamente. Le dio una sorpresa a la chica: Un pastel. Bajo la escalera del ático, Katniss estaba asustada porque pensaban que eran sus padres pero era el, su campo de fuerza, su amigo, su refugio, su amor.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Katniss –grito Peeta, las 7 mariposas por fin salieron del ático.

-Gracias –dijo sorprendida Katniss, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Sabes que siempre estaré aquí para ti –dijo sonrojado Peeta.

Los dos cantaron cumpleaños, compartieron la torta entre los dos. Katniss aun tenia unos moretones, Peeta busco unas vendas y una pomada en su casa. Le hizo unos "masajes" y vendo la muñeca derecha de la chica.

Días después, Peeta espero a que sus padres salieran al trabajo para pasar la cama su cuarto, el televisor de sus padres y otros aparatos electrónicos con ayuda de Katniss y Gale para la casa de la chica. El chico les dijo a sus padres que habían robado la casa, hizo todo eso por la chica que amaba.

Pasaron los años, Katniss creció y fue abandonando aquel mundo poco a poco. Katniss ya tenía 16 años y Peeta se enamoraba más de ella. Un día se decidió que le iba a decirle a la chica que estaba enamorado de ella, corrió a la casa de Katniss pero no la encontró, se desilusiono un poco, después de buscar en el ático la encontró en el jardín.

-Katniss pensé que no estabas en la casa, que te habías ido definitivamente, como hace días me hablaste de eso –dijo Peeta, sentándose al lado de ella.

-Tranquilo, solo lo pensé… -respondió Katniss, sin humor.

-Katniss quería decirte algo, pero no se como r-reacciones –dijo Peeta un poco nervioso.

-Yo también quería decirte algo, desde los 13 años –dijo Katniss un poco sonrojada.

-Te amo –dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Los dos se quedaron un poco sorprendidos por la respuesta. Al ver que los dos sentían lo mismo decidieron hacerse novios. Aquella vida miserable de Katniss cambio cuando sus padres la dieron por muerta, cuando abandonaron la casa y cuando Peeta se le declaro.


End file.
